


To Captivate a Prince

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Escape, Imprisonment, Knight/Prince AU, Lovers to enemies back to lovers, M/M, Marking, Political Intrigue, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Subterfuge, shotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: “You will take the fall for this.”The voice was little more than a whisper, a thinly-veiled threat that wound its way into Shiro’s chest and pulled, hard. He knew what he must do, what he had to do in the months, nearly a year, that he had been Prince Lotor’s lover. It was always a mask, his true self hidden deep within him, but a contract was a contract, and it didn’t matter if he had fallen in love with his mark or not. He had to utterly destroy the man in the process.-Sir Shiro's task was to woo Prince Lotor and break his heart, triggering a series of events that spanned past the two men. He did as he was commanded, but what of his own heart?





	To Captivate a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Francowitch for beta'ing this story for me! This one was honestly so much fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it!

Lotor couldn’t believe it — _wouldn’t_ believe what he was seeing. It was impossible that he had just witnessed the events of his heart shattering into tiny bits as his lover was taken into another’s arms. He felt rage boiling in his veins, but more than that, it was the quiet rage of defeat that came from being heartbroken by the people he cared for one too many times.

But he couldn’t bring himself to lash out at his lover. Shiro didn’t deserve that, even in his betrayal of Lotor’s trust and love. The broken prince turned from the entrance to his chambers without alerting the inhabitants of his presence, and walked away in defeat. He was never seen in the Empire of Galra again.

   —

“You will take the fall for this.”

The voice was little more than a whisper, a thinly-veiled threat that wound its way into Shiro’s chest and pulled, hard. He knew what he must do, what he had to do in the months, nearly a year, that he had been Prince Lotor’s lover. It was always a mask, his true self hidden deep within him, but a contract was a contract, and it didn’t matter if he had fallen in love with his mark or not. He had to utterly destroy the man in the process.

“Of course, sir. It is my assignment, and I will bear it with all the honour and grace I possess,” Shiro replied, bringing his fist to his chest in a salute. No one knew the Watcher’s true name, nor what he looked like. They merely served him without question and did their duty to the Crown of Voltron.

“When you take the fall for Prince Lotor’s disappearance, we must act as if you were to blame in its entirety, do you understand? You will be put on trial, and you will be jailed. We will have a stand-in ready to replace you when the time is right, when the eye of the Emperor and his consort is no longer on you or us.

“Very well, sir. I will be patient in my task,” Shiro said, bowing again with his fist to his chest.

The Watcher raised his bony, purple-hued hand to point to the door, not even raising his cloaked head to look at Shiro. He had seen the Watcher’s eyes once before; the once was enough for this lifetime, and the next. 

“Go now. Do your duty by the Crown and you will be rewarded.”

Shiro bowed once more and strode out of the dungeon room that was their meeting place. He would never return there again.

   —

The question was, how to break a prince’s heart? Shiro had come to know Prince Lotor over time, gradually, as a visiting Knight of the Realm. It was easy enough to assimilate himself into the Prince’s good graces. Lotor was a known flirt, but took his relationships, when he had them, _very_ seriously. He had made eyes at Shiro when they first met, and Shiro quirked his lips in a smile when he caught the Prince looking.

Later that day, Prince Lotor had caught Shiro wandering the castle, mapping out all of the hallways and public or disused rooms in his head so that he would know every inch of the place by heart, should there be a need for an escape in the future. Lotor had cornered Shiro in a little-used, dusty corridor in the depths of the castle where few visited, and kissed him, pressing Shiro roughly against the stone wall. They hadn’t had time for much else, but the pair continued to meet again and again in that corridor, exploring each others’ bodies and grasping at pleasure where they could find it.

Shiro didn’t know why he was tasked with making the Prince disappear, but over the months, he had forgotten about his task almost entirely. Shiro, instead, had grown attached to the friendly, careful man. They had given up hiding their relationship after half a year, and began meeting in Prince Lotor’s bedroom, to talk, to lounge, or to be intimate. They still dared to risk a quick rendezvous in a deserted hallway, but that proved to be more and more difficult as time progressed. Everyone in the castle, from the spit boy to the Emperor, knew that the two men were lovers, and quite frankly, the pair didn’t give a damn.

Shiro had fallen for the Prince’s quirky charm. The knight braided Lotor’s long, flowing hair in intricate plaits, When they made love and he thrust into the Prince, he ran reverential hands over Lotor’s sweat-slicked skin, memorizing the muscles and curves.

On one such occasion, Lotor snorted, laughing at the feel of Shiro’s hands running butterfly kisses along his sides as the knight thrust into him from behind.

“Like what you see, Sir Shiro?” Lotor asked teasingly, gasping.

“Without a doubt,” Shiro responded, grasping Lotor’s hips to thrust his erection just a little bit faster, angling his hips until the Prince was crying out his name. Shiro smirked, pleased with himself that he was able to make his lover come, untouched.

“You are simply magnificent,” Shiro said to the panting Lotor. He bent over, continuing to thrust into his lover, and pressed gentle kisses to the back of his neck, nipping at his purplish skin to create a light mark. Shiro dug his fingers into Lotor’s hips hard enough to bruise. The Prince moaned as Shiro continued to overstimulate him, hitting his prostate repeatedly until Shiro came inside him, biting hard on Lotor’s shoulder to stifle himself. 

They dropped to the cushions scattered around Lotor’s four poster bed, and Shiro pulled Lotor in to his chest, holding him there and brushing his hand down the Prince’s white-blond hair, content.

“Hmm... you make me feel like a kitten when you do that, Shiro,” Lotor said, sighing contentedly.

“Just the way I want you, Kitten,” Shiro’s voice rumbled. “Soft and pliant, but with mean sharp claws when you need them.”

Lotor scoffed, and was about to retort when he realized that Shiro had fallen asleep. The Prince drew the covers over them and joined Shiro in sleep.

   —

Shiro held onto his happy memories of the year he spent with Lotor. He had to, in this dark prison cell where no natural light could reach. He didn't know how long he had been imprisoned, had given up on counting the days, but knew, just _knew_ , that the Watcher wouldn't leave him here, wouldn't forget his promise to Shiro.

His eyes burned at the thought of Lotor, his Prince, out there in the world, feeling lost and abandoned, thinking that Shiro had done what he had done out of spite, or hate. Out of disinterest. Shiro had had no choice, it was his contract and his duty to obey the Crown. He just didn't understand what purpose it served to break Lotor’s heart and make him feel like he had to disappear. Shiro never understood the political interweavings of cause and effect, but he tried to think on it, those months he spent alone in his thoughts in the prison cell, and came up empty time and again.

One day, Shiro heard the jangle of keys in a lock, nothing like when his jailers brought him food. If they remembered. Most of the time, he starved. The prison cell’s door creaked open, and in stepped... Shiro? He tilted his head at the man who walked in the door, staring blearily at him in confusion. He was so similar to himself in build, and his scar on the bridge of his nose was exactly positioned to match Shiro’s own scar. The man’s hair wasn't quite as long as Shiro’s had become, but even that...he had the same silver streak in his hair that Shiro did.

“Wha—?” Shiro tried to ask, but he hadn't spoken in so long that his throat was parched for words.

“Come quickly, there is no time,” the Watcher’s voice called out from behind this Shiro-double. He stood shakily with the help of the other man and stumbled to the door of the cell and out into the dim corridor.

The Watcher stood there before him. He reached around Shiro and closed the door to the cell solidly behind them.

He leaned close to the door and said to the man inside, “You know what to do."

There was no response from the Shiro-double, but the Watcher nodded his cloaked head at Shiro and pointed the way. They went further into the dungeons, deeper than even Shiro had gone in his exploration of the castle. An underground lake opened up in front of them, and at the Watcher’s direction, Shiro stepped shakily onto the boat that was moored there. The Watcher pulled the oars and began to row them out of the dungeons.

The path through the water was long and winding, but even so there were moments where Shiro swore that he passed out. He blinked awake after one such moment to find the light starting to emerge from the end of the tunnel. He sat straight from his slumped position in the boat to get his bearings. They were somewhere along the coast in an inlet, but Shiro didn't know where or how far from the castle they were now. He squinted at the rapidly-growing light, his eyes so unused to the bright sun after so many months locked up underground.

“Where... where are we?” Shiro asked, coughing to clear his throat.

“Your escape. We are sorry that it took so long for us to break you out of prison; your double was on another mission and we weren't able to get him out for a few months longer than we had planned.” The Watcher’s voice was neutral, with no emotion to relay to Shiro that he was, in fact, sorry for leaving Shiro to rot in a cell for so long. 

“Where are we going, then?” Shiro asked.

“Somewhere you won’t need to hide your identity.”

A short while later, the boat hit the shore line, and Shiro stumbled to get out of it to pull it the rest of the way to ground. His arms were weak, barely used after his time incarcerated. He had exercised, at first, but as the months ran on and his hope had turned to dust, Shiro had given up, for the most part, on life. What was the point of keeping strong when he wasn't even being fed enough to nourish his body after?

He managed finally, with no help from the Watcher, to pull the boat up far enough that the tide wouldn't cause it to float away, and the Watcher remained seated in the boat, his arms folded and tucked into the sleeves of his dark grey cloak.

“You will make your own way from here, Shiro. Go east, along the beach, and you will find a cave. Your next steps are important ones, so tread lightly as you go. You will likely never cross paths with me again.”

“Thank you, I think,” Shiro said.

“Grab the pack from the boat before you go. In it you will find a change of clothes and some provisions. Fare well, Shiro,” The Watcher waved a hand in goodbye at Shiro, who grabbed up the pack he had mentioned and slung it to the ground before pushing the boat back out far enough that the Watcher could pull away with the oars. 

Shiro was impressed at the man’s strength; given that he had never seen the Watcher’s face or hands from the shadows of his cloak, he did not know his old master’s age, but he must have been closer to Shiro’s age than he thought, to be able to row for so long without ceasing. Shiro raised one clenched fist to his chest in salute and then turned to walk away, bending down to snatch up the satchel he had set on the sandy beach. It was heavy, and Shiro forced himself to walk a distance east down the beach before he sat to rest on a rock and rummage through the pack.

The clothes the Watcher had provided him with were everyday peasants’ garb, with a tunic and simple trousers and sturdy work boots. He rushed to change from his dirty, worn out clothes he had worn the entirety of his stay in the jail cell, and shoved the offending clothes deep under the pile of rocks where they would not be found and the tide would shift more sand and seaweed to cover them. That done, he rifled through the rest of the items in the pack.

A full water skin was immediately put to use as Shiro gulped a couple of mouthfuls of water, his parched mouth singing in relief. He stowed it away, still mostly full as he didn’t know the land he was on and did not want to run out in case he was in for a long journey. A loaf of tough bread wrapped in cheesecloth was next, along with a block of simple farm cheese and a knife. Shiro had to force himself not to gorge himself on the cheese.

Stomach at least mostly satisfied, Shiro stowed what remained of his items back in the pack and tied it tight, slinging it back over his shoulder. He stood, feeling stronger than he had in months, and continued the walk down the sandy beach, now made easier for wearing boots. He took to the rockier portions of the beach, and it made for an easy, relaxing walk.

He kept alert as he walked east, keeping track of any noises he heard, but there was nothing beyond the sound of gulls and the breaking of water against the shore. Shiro was just beginning to relax when he turned a bend in the rocks and came upon a little hut with a fire going in the fire pit out front. Shiro hurriedly ducked back behind the rocks he had cleared and waited for his hammering heart to steady.

When he was calm enough, cursing himself, Shiro peeked out around the rocks, hidden from view. There was no movement, not at first, and he kept himself as still and silent as he could.

But not silent enough. There was a _crack_ of a broken branch on the rocks above him, and Shiro looked up to find a swinging branch aimed right for his head.

Attached to that branch was the missing Prince Lotor.

   —

When Shiro came to, he was lying down on the floor of the little beach hut — he could only assume — and his head _ached_. He groaned, lifting himself up to a sitting position and holding the knot on the top of his head.

“Ah, you are awake.” Lotor’s voice was stilted and formal. Shiro looked up sharply, wincing in pain as he did so. Lotor sat in a tailor’s seat next to a low, rough-hewn table which held a tea pot and a rough clay tea cup. His back was rigid, straight to the breaking point, and Shiro’s heart soared at seeing him.

“I never thought I would see you again,” Shiro said, tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks.

“I never thought I would see you again either. Not after that disgusting display.” Lotor’s sneer was weak, like he couldn't bring himself to put his heart into the jab.

Shiro looked down at the wooden floor boards. “I had no choice.”

“Of all the —” Lotor just barely stopped himself from throwing the tea cup across the small room. Barely. “You had no choice?? To sleep with a common _stable boy_ in my _bed?_ Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound right now? Do you?”

Shiro looked up at Lotor then, and his tears fell in thick streams down his face. “It was my duty, my contract with my masters to woo you. To bed you and then break your heart so that you would leave. I did not have the option or the choice to disobey them. The only thing that went wrong was that while I was wooing you into loving me, I ended up falling in love with you in return.

“So yes, I know that it sounds ridiculous to you, my Prince, but I love you with all of my heart, and I don't know why the Watcher released me from prison, nor why he led me to you, but I want to be with you. Forever. Memories of you were all that sustained me, for however long I was imprisoned, and I want to feel that happiness with you again. Please.”

Lotor’s face clouded over at these words. “You mean to say that all that time, you were pretending to care for me? When I was falling for you, you were plotting how to destroy me?”

Shiro jerked at these words and crawled over to Lotor, kneeling below him.

“No, Lotor, nothing like that — never like that. I swear to you that the whole of our courtship, I was fighting my commands, trying to find a way to break my contract and keep you safe. There was no other way, and when they forced me to —” he couldn't bring himself to say the words. “— know that it was torture for me. I love you, Prince Lotor." 

Lotor squeezed his eyes shut tight, gripping his tea cup to hold steady, and keep grip of himself as well. He took a deep, long breath to strengthen his resolve.

“Be that as it may, you broke my heart. Mahap I will find it in myself to forgive you one day, but now is not that moment.” He turned away from Shiro once more, sipping at the cold tea in his cup. 

Shiro curled back up on the rough hewn floor, facing away from Lotor, and wept.

   —

Days turned to weeks, and where he and Lotor had started by holding stilted conversations, they slowly began to open up to one another once more. They were still not at ease like they had once been back at the castle, but they were getting to that point. Lotor had helped Shiro to cut his long, bedraggled hair again, and Shiro spent hours running his comb through Lotor’s white blond hair in return. Some days they would spend together in silence; not awkward, but thoughtful and full of what may be a glimmer of hope.

They spear fished by the water, and took excursions deep out into the woods not far from their little hut, well hidden and protected from the outside world. Lotor told Shiro that they were very far from the castle, and that his Watcher must know his way through all of the hidden tunnels underground to have found this place. Only one other person knew where his hut was, and Shiro saw the worry in Lotor’s eyes as he chewed his lip in thought, concerned that he had been able to find him out in the wilderness.

“Maybe we — I — should move on from here?” Shiro asked awkwardly one day. He didn't know if Lotor even wanted his companionship, though he had it nonetheless.

Lotor stared out at the water from their perch on the steps of the hut. “Perhaps you are right. Where would we go? It took me many months to build this small hut, and honestly it was far more work than I could ever have imagined.”

Shiro laughed at the image of Lotor building. “It certainly isn't done by the Empire’s carpenters, but you did a fine job given what little experience in carpentry you had prior to building this.”

Lotor raised his eyebrow at Shiro. “You dare to mock my skills?”

Shiro settled his hands on his hips, more at ease with the other man than he had been in a very long time. “Why, yes, _Prince_ Lotor, I do.”

“Well, then, I must fight you to defend my honor,” Lotor said with a sly smile. He squared off, readying himself for hand to hand combat, and Shiro followed suit. They used to do this all the time at the palace, and his heart was soaring that Lotor felt comfortable enough to do so once more.

They tackled each other on the sand, grappling to get the upper hand. Lotor jabbed lightly with his elbow into Shiro’s side, making him break his hold and gasp for air. Pressing his advantage, Lotor flipped Shiro on his stomach, grasping his wrist and twisting his behind his back as he knelt, knees on either side of Shiro’s back.

“Do you yield?” Lotor asked.

“I yield, I yield!” Shiro replied, blowing sand away from his mouth with a grimace.

Lotor released Shiro from his hold, only for the other man to spin them around, so that Lotor was on his back and Shiro lay on top of the Prince.

Their faces were so close, Lotor could see that Shiro’s eyes were blown wide with lust.

“Do _you_ yield?” Shiro asked Lotor, grinding his erection into the trapped man’s body. Lotor moaned. He had missed this.

“Yes,” he gasped. “I yield, Shiro, _mon amor._ ”

Shiro paused a beat to look into Lotor’s eyes before he dove down into a fiercely bruising kiss. He ran his hand through Lotor’s long hair, grasping at the strands to tug him closer. Lotor was not able to move beyond running his hands down Shiro’s back, clawing at him in a way that was sure to leave marks. Shiro thrust against Lotor, rubbing their clothed erections together in a friction that was just not enough for either of them.

“Hut. Now,” Lotor gasped when they broke apart for air. Shiro nodded and lifted himself and Lotor from the sand, grasping the Prince’s hand to tug him along into their little shelter. There was no bed, only a small pile of blankets. They tumbled down into the fabric, touching each other as if exploring their bodies for the first time once more.

Lotor pulled Shiro’s tunic off of him, pulling his arms above his head, and leaned forward to lavish Shiro's exposed flesh with kisses and bites, marking him as he made his way down the plane of his torso. There were fresh scars there that Lotor had not seen before, and he glanced up at Shiro’s face in question.

“They tortured me when you first disappeared,” Shiro replied to the silent question. Lotor flushed purple and bent down to pay careful attention to the marks that marred his lover’s body. Shiro gasped at the sensation, arching his back into it.

Lotor untied Shiro’s trousers, tugging them down his long legs and flinging them to the side. Shiro stood at attention, and Lotor smiled up at the man before licking a long stripe from base to tip. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Shiro’s cock and plunged down on him, taking as much of the man into his mouth as he could. Lotor grasped the base of Shiro’s erection.

Shiro gasped, biting the back of his hand as he fell backward into the pile of blankets. Lotor followed him, shedding his own shirt quickly so that he could get back to the task at hand. Shiro took a fistful of Lotor’s hair in his hand, holding the back of his head to guide his lover back as he bobbed up and down Shiro’s length.

“S— Stop,” he said, a hitch in his voice as he shuddered. “I want to feel you.”

Lotor lifted his mouth off of Shiro’s cock with a wet _pop_ that left Shiro salivating.

“As you wish, _mon amour,_ ” Lotor replied, licking his lips and hurriedly unfastening his trousers, letting them slip down his legs to join Shiro’s clothes in a pile. Lotor slid up Shiro’s body until their cocks were nestled together between them.

Lotor set a rhythm, thrusting and rubbing their erections together, gasping out Shiro’s name and murmuring lust-driven nonsense into his ear. Shiro grasped Lotor’s hips, guiding him to move faster, and pressed up against his lover until they both came between their bodies, gasping at their release. Lotor slumped down onto Shiro’s chest, indifferent to their mingled sweat and come. His hair fanned out in a tangled mess around his head, making Shiro chuckle at the vision. He brushed the mane of hair away from Lotor’s face, cupping his jaw in one hand.

“ _Je t’aime, mon amour_ ,” Shiro said.

“ _Je t’adore_ ,” Lotor replied with a small, sated smile. He stretched and grimaced, finally looking between them at the mess they had made.

“Let’s go wash off, shall we?” Lotor said, lifting his naked form off of Shiro and holding out a hand to him. Shiro took Lotor’s hand and heaved himself off of the hut floor. He tugged Lotor into his arms, holding him close. Lotor smiled into Shiro’s shoulder where he couldn't see, his eyes glimmering with hope.

“Come now, this is disgusting,” Lotor protested after a moment in Shiro’s arms. He took his lover by the hand and led him out to the cove to clean off.

   —

The next morning, they packed up what belongings they could carry, spear fished for supplies, and took apart the hut, burning the timbers and cooking the fish. They ate what they could and packed the rest away for the journey. The ashes of the fire were scooped up and scattered into the waves, and the two men covered the spot on the beach where the hut and fire had been with new sand to hide any traces of their stay.

That taken care of, Lotor and Shiro surveyed the cove that had been their home one last time and turned to begin their trek out into the forest and seek out a new life for themselves.


End file.
